


puddlemere united v holyhead harpies

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Professional Quidditch, they are all one big family and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: The entire Weasley family watches a Quidditch game, and talks through it.





	puddlemere united v holyhead harpies

**Author's Note:**

> a) how do professional quidditch games that aren't the world cup work? i don't know, but i imagine it's like any major league sports game, so there's probably a good amount of people there and it's big deal but not a Big Deal  
b) this is nothing but the weasleys lightly roasting each other while watching a quidditch game and directly after said game literally that's it  
c) for a fic about quidditch there is very little actually quidditch in it

Occasionally, with two professional Quidditch players in the family, there would be a game where Oliver and Ginny competed against each other. It wasn’t common, given the number of teams in the league, but it did happen, and when it did, the family all took firm stances, and showed up in great numbers, usually taking up a very large box, occasionally magically expanding the box in order to fit them all. Lucy wondered what other spectators thought when they saw the whole family troop in.  


Lucy was ten the first time she could remember seeing her father and Aunt Ginny both play at the same time. It was a stormy morning, early summer, and the weather was only supposed to get worse.  


“Quidditch is played in all kinds of weather,” Molly said in response to Percy’s comment on the rain, bouncing in her seat, eager for the game to start.  


“I know that,” Percy replied, shooting a wary glance at the dark clouds, “And that’s alright usually but it’s different when it’s family up there. Before you two were born I used to go to all his games, even the minor ones, and half the time I had to watch from between my fingers because I was afraid he’d get struck by lightning and his broom would catch on fire.”  


Uncle Ron, who was next to Molly laughed, “Have you ever seen that happen?  


“It happened during that match with Hufflepuff,” Uncle Harry interrupted looking at Ron over his glasses, “Third year remember? When it was storming so bad. So really it’s not all that unfounded.”  


Percy glared at Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione smacked him with her program.  


“Look,” Teddy jumped up and pointed, “It’s starting.”  


Lucy leaned forward to watch. The referee had amplified his voice so the stadium could hear and he was reminding everyone that he wanted a good, clean game, and Lucy’s eyes found Aunt Ginny, then her dad and she smiled. Lucy didn’t like to play Quidditch, she didn’t mind tossing a Quaffle at her sister, or playing keeper, but she didn’t want to even play for her house team. She sure did like watching it though.  


“Five sickles on Puddlemere,” Uncle Ron said, holding out his hand, and Uncle Harry shook it.  


“You’re betting against your own sister?” Percy asked.  


“She’s your sister too and you have ten sickles on Puddlemere with George,” Uncle Ron replied.  


“Don’t tell your mother you’re gambling,” Grandpa said, his eyes carefully following the Quaffle, “She won’t like it. But Harry’s the smart one.”  


Aunt Hermione rolled her eyes at Lucy, who giggled.  


“That’s right,” Percy said, “We’re betting on family either way. It’s not good to gamble.”  


“You had ten Galleons you didn’t have on Gryffindor the year we won the cup,” Harry replied, and then muttered a curse when one of the Holyhead chasers dropped the Quaffle.  


“I was being a good boyfriend,” Percy said, making a note on his own program, “And you won didn’t you? So it was a good bet.”  


If he hadn’t been holding little Hugo on his lap, Uncle Ron might have jumped out of his own seat at the dive the Puddlemere beater had just done. Lucy wondered if other families were so invested in Quidditch. She thought that maybe theirs was a bit more than usual, but it was probably fair.  


The game was a good one, Lucy was sure of that. Aunt Ginny scored three times, and her dad blocked another four. The snitch was largely absent for a good portion of the game, probably due to the weather.  


“It’s impossible to see the bloody thing in the fog,” Uncle Harry said, his eyes scanning the sky with the moves of someone who had done just that countless times before. 

Somehow, Albus had fallen asleep in their grandmother’s lap, not even waking when George jumped up to shout at the referee for what he, and a good part of the crowd thought was a bad call.  


“What do you think?” Lucy asked Molly, who hadn’t taken her eyes off the pitch for the whole game.  


“I think that the seekers don’t want it to go much longer,” she said, “they’re wet and tired, and the chasers are just going to keep racking up points on both sides. They’re so close it’s going to come down to whoever catches the snitch. No catching the snitch but losing this game.”  


Lucy opened her mouth to reply, but the announcer was shouting that someone had seen the snitch, and Lucy turned back to look.  


Lucy watched, through the downpour, a yellow clad figure and a blue clad figure both dart off toward the center of the pitch, the stands seemed to hold their breath, and the announcer shouted that the Holyhead Harpies had won with a final score of 270-110.  


“That was a close game wasn’t it?” Harry said, smirking and holding out an open palm. Ron grumbed and dug around his pockets for what he owed.  


“Shove it,” Ron replied, handing Hugo off to Hermione.  


“Right, pay up Perce!” George called from somewhere down the line of seats, “Told you.” Lucy heard Aunt Angelina laugh.  


“This is coming out of your father’s paycheck,” Percy told the girls before standing up to meet George.  


“Right girls,” Aunt Hermione said, as everyone was standing up, stretching their legs, and finishing exchanging money, “What did you think?”  


“I want to be like Aunt Ginny,” Molly said and Lucy laughed.  


***  


“It was a good game,” Oliver said, once they had all reconvened at the Burrow for a nice family dinner, as Grandma had put it, “Your Seeker is wicked fast. What’s her name?”  


“Gemma,” Aunt Ginny replied, “She’s French. I think Fluer knows her family.”  


“Can we meet her?” James asked and Molly nodded enthusiastically.  


Aunt Ginny laughed, “If you’d like. You can stop by a practice sometime. She’s only nineteen.”  


“Ah, she’s young,” Oliver waved his hand, “Plenty of time for us to have a rematch.”  


“Speaking of that,” Percy said and if he’d just remembered, turning, “You owe me ten sickles. I bet George and lost.”  


“You know that our money comes from the same vault right? We share our income.”  


“It’s the principle of the thing Ollie. I bet my hard earned money on my own husband and for what? Him to lose to my little sister.”  


“Alright alright. I’ll pay you.”  


“Next time you’ll know,” Aunt Ginny said, laughing, “Where you should put your money.”  


“If you all are done,” Uncle Bill called from the door, “Mum says dinner is almost ready and we need help setting up a table out front, it’s just a bunch of underaged children trying to set up a table without magic. Entertaining but ineffective. So she said that you should come help.”  


“We’re coming,” Aunt Ginny called back, “Just relishing in my victory.”  


“Come on girls,” Percy said, “Go wash up for dinner. Round up whoever you see on your way and help your grandmother out.”  


Lucy and Molly nodded.  


“I can’t wait for the next game,” Molly whispered, winding her arm through her sister’s.  


“Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody has any specific characters/things they'd like to see lucy (and molly) with pls don't hesitate to let me know! i've got a christmas thing planned for later in the year and i'd like to have them visit oliver's family but anything else leave a comment! find me on tumblr at feuillytheflorist! send an owl!


End file.
